Say goodnight not goodbye
by lily's angel
Summary: OS SLASH HPDM SONG FIC Ditmoi bonne nuit, pas au revoir, comme le chemin qui mène aux étoiles je serais partout là où tu seras.


**Titre: **Say Goodnight not goodbye

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je me contente de faire mumuse avec, leur univers ne m'appartient pas non plus à mon grand malheur (et je me ferais une joie de pouvoir le visiter pour de vrai) et la chanson appartient à Beth Nielsen Chapman

**Rating: ** K

**Paring: **Au cas ou y'en a qui se demanderait encore XD: Harry/Draco évidement

**Genre:** Plutôt Drama, avec de l'amour et des larmes…, OS, POV Harry

**Résumé:**« Dit-moi bonne nuit, pas au revoir, comme le chemin qui mène aux étoiles je serais partout là où tu seras. »

**Note de l'auteur: **Un OS un peu plus triste que d'habitude… un petit OS écrit un peu à l'arrache comme ça, je pense d'ailleurs qu'il y aura en deuxième parti un POV Draco, j'ai trouvé une chanson plus qu'à l'écrire maintenant !

**Remerciement: ** Je fais un gros merci à **Tanuki Lady **qui m'a permis de découvrir cette chanson. Un merci à **Meldyn** (allias **Lilya Potter** ici) qui fut ma première lectrice pour cet OS ainsi que ma bêta lectrice. Un énorme merci à **tous ceux** qui ont reviewvé ''Ton exception'' ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Un clin d'œil à ma « plus grande fan » j'ai nommé **Lou Biloute **qui trouve toujours les mots pour m'encourager XD

Bref à ceux qui ont eu le courage lire « l'intro » place au One-shot

**

* * *

**

**Say Goodnight, not goodbye**

Mon corps retombe brutalement sur le sol boueux.

Ca y'est. Je l'ai vaincu. Mais pas sans sacrifice.

J'entends des cris au loin.

Difficile de savoir si ce sont des cris de victoire ou de désespoir.

Tout tourne autour de moi, on dirait que le temps c'est arrêté.

Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, j'ai enfin libéré le monde sorcier de son mal.

Je vais mourir, je le sens, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

J'entends des pas qui se rapprochent de moi et tu rentres enfin dans mon champ de vision.

Tu m'observes un instant puis t'agenouilles à mes côtés.

Une larme coule sur ta joue.

Ne pleure pas Draco, ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas digne d'un ange de pleurer ainsi.

Je lève doucement mon bras, pour essuyer tes larmes.

**Dit-moi bonne nuit, pas au revoir**, car jamais je ne te laisserai.

**Comme le chemin qui mène aux étoiles, **

**Je serais partout là où tu seras. **

Tu prends ma main dans la tienne et la serres de toutes tes forces.

Comme si tu t'accrochais à moi, comme si tu me retenais avec toi.

Mais il est temps que je parte mon ange, j'ai accompli mon destin.

Tu es le seul que je regretterai là-bas, et tu es le seul pour qui je serai toujours là.

**Dans le jardin secret de ton âme, **

**Garde ma lumière dans tes yeux, **

**Dit-moi bonne nuit, pas au revoir.**

Ces derniers mois passés à tes côtés ont été les plus beaux de ma courte vie.

Et je me plais à croire que c'est grâce à toi que j'ai eu la force de le battre.

Ces baisers échangés dans les couloirs du château,

Ces balades main dans la main au clair de lune

Et ces longues nuits passées tous les deux dans ta chambre, sont les seules choses qui m'ont permises de tenir.

Tu as été ma force mais je ne veux pas devenir ta faiblesse.

Ne pleure pas mon ange, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, tu es tellement plus beau quand tu souris.

**N'aie pas peur quand tu rêves, **

**Se réveiller n'est jamais ce qu'il semble, **

Mais promet-moi de continuer à vivre heureux.

Je ne veux pas que tu penses à moi comme celui qui n'est plus là.

Alors pense à moi comme celui qui veille sur toi, comme celui qui aime te voir rire, te voir heureux.

**Comme un bijou enterré profondément, **

**Comme une promesse que tu as l'intention de respecter,**

Promet-moi de vivre heureux…

Tes yeux gris argent, continuent à me fixer à travers les quelques larmes qui continuent de couler.

J'aime tes yeux plus que tout, tu le savais ça ?

Tu savais qu'un seul de tes regards suffisait à me chambouler ?

Et j'étais tellement fier d'être le seul à pouvoir faire apparaître une lueur dans tes yeux, que ce soit de rage, de désir ou… d'amour.

J'étais le seul.

Je veux que tu retrouves quelqu'un qui puisse voir cet éclat dans tes prunelles grises.

Tu es tellement plus beau quand tes yeux s'illuminent.

Alors **comme un bijou enterré profondément, **

**Comme une promesse que tu as l'intention de respecter, **

Promet-moi de laisser un autre que moi voir cette lueur.

J'aimerais te souffler des mots doux pour te rassurer,

Pour te dire de ne plus pleurer, mais je n'en ai pas la force.

**Dit-moi bonne nuit, pas au revoir, **

**Je serais toujours là à tes côtés. **

Tu es quelqu'un de fier Draco et je sais que tu pourras te relever,

Je crois en toi, et en ta force.

**Tu as toujours été tout ce que tu voulais être. **

Tu as tant d'ambition pour ton futur,

Tant de choses que tu voulais accomplir dans ta vie.

Alors relève-toi, et fais-le.

Tu mérites tellement d'avoir une vie paisible.

Je sens mes dernières forces me quitter.

Dans un dernier geste je tends mon bras pour que tu rapproches ton visage du mien.

Je veux voir une dernière fois cette lueur dans tes yeux,

Je veux goûter une dernière fois tes lèvres.

Ce n'est pas un baiser d'adieu tu sais, juste un baiser qui veut dire ''bonne nuit''.

Puis ta voix rompt le silence qui nous entoure.

« Je t'aime »

Pour la première fois mon ange, je t'entends me dire ces mots magiques.

Ne pleure pas Draco, grâce à toi je vais mourir heureux.

Je lis dans tes yeux que tu regrettes de ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt.

Ne regrettes rien amour, c'est très bien comme ça.

Tu me l'as déjà dit tant de fois dans tes gestes que tu m'aimais, si tu savais.

La vie me quitte, je le sens.

C'est fini mon ange, je m'en vais. Ma main sert une dernière fois la tienne.

Surtout** garde ma lumière dans tes yeux, **

**Dis-moi bonne nuit, pas au revoir. **

* * *

**Say Goodnight, not Goodbye**  
_Beth Nielsen Chapman_

Say goodnight, not goodbye  
You will never leave my heart behind  
Like the path of a star  
I'll be anywhere you are

In the sparks that lies beneath the coals  
In the secret place inside your soul  
Keep my light in your eyes  
Say goodnight, not goodbye

Don't you fear when you dream  
Waking up is never what it seems  
Like a jewel buried deep  
Like a promise meant to keep

You are everything you want to be  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
I'll be right by your side  
Say goodnight, not goodbye

You are everything you want to be  
So just let your heart reach out to me  
Keep my light in your eyes  
Say goodnight, not goodbye  
Say goodnight, not goodbye

* * *

_Voila c'est finit pour l'instant! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je pense faire une suite, enfin une deuxième partie avec un POV Draco !  
Grâce à ma pitite Mel' j'ai (enfin elle a) trouvé une chanson qui devrait convenir ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire !_

_Pour toutes remarques/critiques/suggestions y'a qu'a cliqué sur le petit boutont « go » en bas à gauche XD_


End file.
